The subject of the present invention is a swimming flipper of the open-shoe type, to be worn by a scuba diver wearing appropriate boots.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,890 by the same inventor, a flipper is described of the same type as the one mentioned above, in which the insole of the portion of shoe presents two or more longitudinal ribs, and in which the boot to be worn together with said flipper presents a corresponding set of grooves complementary to said ribs.
Owing to the said coupling together of ribs and grooves between the shoe and the boot, such a flipper affords better stability when it is worn. However, in the aforesaid flipper it is necessary in every case for the shoe to be provided with a heel strap in view of the fact that both the boot and the flipper may easily slip off during swimming, since this type of coupling prevents any movement in the transverse direction but not that in the longitudinal direction between the flipper and the foot of the user.